Leo and Nico can't do lots of things
by WaterbenderJ
Summary: Annabeth and Percy drag Nico and Leo to their curling game. What's going to happen? Story better then summary... a lot better. one shot. by Arielle


"So, what are we doing?" asked Nico starring at Annabeth quizzically.

"Curling." She repleied handing him a broom.

"Wait," said Leo giving his broom back to Annabeth. "Isn't curling played on ice? I'll melt it." He smiled, hopping this would get him out of playing.

"Don't worry Valdez, you'll be fine." She said shoving the broom back into Leo's hands.

"Darn," said Leo as Annabeth walked off with Percy to get sliders. "I thought that would work."

"Annabeth always has an answer." Said Nico remembering when he learned that.

"I've noticed." Leo leaned against his broom and sighed. "I just don't get one thing?"

"Yeah, what's that?"

"Why we're the only two that got dragged along."

"Who knows." Annabeth and Percy came up and handed them each a slider and a griper.

"Okay," said Nico. "I'm guessing these go on your feet, but why?" Annabeth and Percy laughed.

"Okay, we'll be in the arena making sure the other team is ready." Said Percy and him and Annabeth went into the arena. Leo's ears turned pink.

"Nico," he said. "Do you know how to curl?" Nico shook his head still starring at his slider and griper. "Should we just run?" he asked fidgeting with his own slider.

"No, Annabeth would kill us if we didn't find replacements." Said Nico finally looking up. Just then Leo saw two girls standing across the hall talking,

"Oh, I've got replacements." He pointed to the girls and they headed over. Nico smiled at the girls.

"Hi, we were wondering if maybe you guys could do us a favour?" the girls giggled and nodded. "We will give you, umm…" Nico stuck his hands in his pockets but all he produced were 3 draaughmas and a quarter. He leaned to Leo. "I only have draughmas, you got anything?" Leo stuck his hands in his aviator jacket but came up with nothing. He smiled at the girls.

"if you two go curl with the blond girl and her boyfriend, you can- go on a double date with us!" Nico stared at Leo.

"What!" Nico asked . then Leo ribbed Nico and Nico just smiled through the pain as he plotted against him. The girls had been whispering then they smiled.

"Alright!" they said. Leo couldn't believe it had worked… he had kind of expected to be slapped. They scribbled something on a scrap of paper then gave it to Nico and ran to the arena.

"Why did you set me up on a date!" Nico wailed. Leo shook his head.

"Let's just go." He said Nico grumbled then they sprinted out of the building. They sat down in a field and Leo asked for the paper. Nico handed it to Leo and sat down.

"Do you know where 105 33 avenue is?" Nico shook his head. "Okay, I guess we'll get a taxi from Manhattan to wherever this is at 2:00," Leo shook the paper. "Tomorrow.

"Why?" asked Nico rummaging through his pack.

"Because that's what it says." And he lied on his back.

"We could just shadow travel?" suggested Nico shrugging. Leo sat back up.

"No. cause then you'd pass out." Nico laughed.

"Kind' of the point."

~~~Tomorrow at 1:55~~~

"So, do you know what this building is?" Nico asked the cabbie as they drove.

"Nope, ain't never been around here." Answered the cabbie starring at Leo in the rear view. He was fidgeting with his seatbelt, he'd never been more nervous. Not even when he was facing three Cyclops' single handed, that he could fix with machines but he couldn't solve this problem with a hydroliqued lift, this required people skills which was one tool Leo was dangerously short on.

Nico noticed the colour had drained from Leo's face long ago, he was just seeing how long it would take for him to bring it up. It seemed he wasn't.

"If you didn't want to you shouldn't have made the offer." He said. Leo turned on Nico and his ears light on fire. The cabbies eye's were fix on Leo in the mirror.

"What the!" Asked the cabbie, he turned around but the fire had gone out. So he just kept driving.

5 minutes later the very confused cabbie pulled up to a large red building.

"we're here." He said Leo and Nico got out of the car, past the cabbie some money then he drove away. Nico walked strait to the building, he'd thought about it a lot since last night and realized a date could be fun. But Leo stayed frozen where he'd stepped out of the taxi.

"Come on." Nico grabbed Leo's arm and hauled him in. at the front desk they found the girls and Leo regained his composure.

"Hello ladies." He said. they giggled and each took a boy.

"So, what are we doing?" asked Nico blushing like crazy.

"Curling." Said both the girls, smiling. The boys stopped in their tracks. They unlocked their arms from the girls and burst out of the building, they ran until Nico passed out. Leo swore in ancient Greek then dumped some ambrosia on Nico's head. He sat bolt upright.

"Curling!" Nico blurted out.

"Note," huffed Leo. "Never, ask out girls, you meet at a curling rink." Then Leo passed out. Nico starred at him.

"Did he wake me up just so someone would hear his joke?" then Nico passed out again.


End file.
